Captain N: Stolen Moments
by Neon Blue Fox
Summary: Captain N Slash ficlet. Yes I said Slash.


Disclaimer: Captain N belongs to whoever it belongs to. I'm bored out of my mind and just borrowing them I'll return them in good health though they might be scarred by my use of them. This is based on a fusion of the Comic and Cartoon Universe. And Um well I wanted to do a unique story. Oh so that means we have Samus as part of the Nteam no Gameboy and I like my Link with blonde hair.

Note: WARNING SLASH Yes that's write Captain N Slash. I do wonder if there is any other CN slash out there or if this is the first?

Captain N: Stolen Moments

Kevin Keene checked once again to make sure he wasn't followed Samus had noticed his absence last time and asked him where he'd been. He knew if she caught him returning to the palace this time the just random patrolling excuse wouldn't work. Why did Lana have to overhear that and admonish him for taking to big a risk patrolling alone. 'Not like I can tell her where I'm really going.'

He relaxed when he finally reached the isolated cabin and slipped inside silently. He tensed when he saw the flash of a sword briefly but it quickly disappeared into it's scabbard. He smiled as the familier blond haired man stepped out of the shadows. "Were you followed?" Link asked as always.

"No but it's getting harder to get away unnoticed." Kevin admitted knowing this would probably be the last time they saw each other for awhile if ever again. 'I understand why since they are even less tolerant here than in the real world.' Something of his sour mood must have shown on his face because Link walked forward and kissed him lightly. 

"We will worry about it later." Link kissed him again. "Lets just enjoy these stolen moments before we go back to our real lives." Kevin nodded and for the firs time that day he initiated the kiss. They headed toward the bed shedding clothing as they went as they fell on the bed Kevin stopped thinking and just gave himself over to passion.

Kevin sighed as he got up and began to get dressed. He stopped after buckling his jeans and set back on the bed. "Link this has to stop." He watched link look up at him in shock. "I can't keep doing this as a fling and I can't come between you and Zelda."

Link nodded his head in understanding. "Your right if this keeps up it'll only screw things up." He sounded sad. "I think I am falling in love with you and I still love Zelda but I won't force her to share my heart." He knew Zelda would all he'd have to do would be to tell her but he wouldn't do that to her.

Kevin nodded and reached out to run a hand threw Link's long blonde hair. "I should get going the others will be wondering where I am." Link nodded and reached up grabbing the back of the brown haired boys head and pulling him into a last kiss. When he released him Kevin sadly said "I love you." 

And to Link who was looking in Kevin's sad blue eyes that I love you said it all there was no need for good-byes. "I love you too." 

Kevin nodded and grabbing the remainder of his clothes and left. Link cried softly to himself for a while before getting dressed and heading back to Hyrule Castle. 'I'll never forget Kevin or what might have been.'

Kevin returned to the Palace of Power feeling extremely depressed he was shocked to see Samus waiting for him. "Whoever it is better treat you right Kevin." Samus said calmly "Or they will answer to me." Kevin stared at her in shock. "I'm a bounty hunter Kevin I notice things."

"You don't have to worry it's over." Kevin said sadly seeing fury flash in the blondes eyes he quickly added. "I broke it off love just isn't enough sometimes." 

Samus nodded and in an unusually gentle gesture for the Bounty Hunter pulled him into an embrace. "If you need to talk about it I'll be here." She said calmly. Kevin nodded grateful that the bounty Hunter didn't' try to force it out of him.

"I know." Kevin said "Thank you Samus." He couldn't help but smile. 'Yes the stolen moments are over.' He thought 'But I'll always remember them.'

The End.

Explanation for this fic: It came out of nowhere it started as an idea during a rather perverted chat with some friends and was originally intended to be a PWP lemon but just before I got to what would have been the sex scene I turned it into this. I was a big fan of the TV show and an even Bigger fan of the more grown up comics. I always loved how they portrayed Samus Aran. And I was a big Kevin Samus fan. I mean the issue where she gave up her chance at Kevin for his happiness was just wonderfully done. 


End file.
